1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for assembling/disassembling and fixing of a printed circuit board, particularly in a line mounting plate of an inspection apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is commonly known that the positioning (fine adjustment) as well as the assembly of a printed circuit board with line sensors in a line mounting plate is time-consuming because the printed circuit board has to be spatially fixed in a defined position to a fan-shaped light or x-ray beam. During installation, the printed circuit board is tightly screwed with screws, via the mounting bores positioned around its sides, to a front and rear metal bearing surface, which is slidable in a Y-direction. In turn, these metal bearing surfaces are each positioned flush against a rigid front and rear metal guide surface of the line mounting plate, the metal guide surfaces having angled ends, and are fixed in an X-direction by punched-out elongated holes and guide bolts. In a Z-direction, the fixing is done on the front (of the printed circuit board side where the sensors are located) with an initially loosely mounted screw with several spring-loaded U-disks, which cause the printed circuit board to be pressed against a rigid metal sheet. Then the rear part, which does not have any sensors, is pressed against a rear, rigidly positioned metal bearing surface by a mounting screw using a special die-cut part that is made of phosphorous bronze metal. The front is provided with an adjustment/set-screw, with which during the adjusting process either a tightening or a pressure force is applied in both Y-directions to the slidable front metal bearing surface. After completion of the fine adjustment, the still loose mounting screw is tightened with the spring-loaded press-on disks.